The end
by deanpala
Summary: Chara, Frisk, Asriel, and Flowey meet Dean and Sam. Good times are not had, everyone hates the Winchesters, and they learn new things about Sans.
1. Soldier, Sadist, Maytr, Victim

**This is the end. It's been fun guys, but I'm ending the whole, SPN and undertale meet up. (At least for now.) Fair warning, Angst. Also sorry for writing late, our interweb was down.**

When the flower and child came in, Dean and Sam didn't think much of it. At this point, they had met skeletons, talking spiders, Goat ladies, Fish ladies, Dinosaur things, robots, and (as Dean called them) Hipster moose dogs. None of them (Except maybe the spider and fish lady) had shown them any ill intent, so why would a little kid and a talking flower cause any trouble? They introduced themselves as Chara and Flowey and they had a good time.

Until they didn't.

See, within thirty minutes of meeting them, they got all weird and creepy. Whatever, it was not problem, it was just a child and a flower after all, they could take this.

They were wrong.

And now Sam was unconscious and bleeding, Dean still trying to fight them off and getting backed into the corner quick.

Seriously, how'd he get into this mess? All he did was tell them about Tori and BAM! The flower started laughing evilly and calling them idiots while Chara just gave them a creepy stare. And then tried to stab him.

Guess it didn't matter now though, it looked like it was the end of the line for him and Sammy, and he was prepared to die.

But then something changed.

The kid ("Chara" Dean reminded himself) had a sudden change.

Their eyes went from red to a deep, rich brown and they started sobbing. They started blubbering something and Dean couldn't understand half of it, but he did catch something about 'resets, timelines, and them blaming themselves.' Followed by a 'please kill me.'

As much as it was wrong to kill a child, it was wrong for a child to kill, so despite the realization of this kid just being along for the ride, he followed their wish and gave them a quick end. After all, it wasn't like he would have a better chance against it. All he had to do was get rid of the weed, although it was by no small means a small task.

In the end, this job to was made easy for him. The flower claimed to have taken the soul of the fallen human, and bragged about how it was indefinitely more powerful than it had been before.

But absorbing a human soul had some unfortold consequences.

This flower- this abomination, started crying and turned into a creature similar to Toriel. Everything suddenly became clear as to why he became angered when parents were mentioned, as he remembered that night that the motherly goat women told him about her two children who had died and pasted away.

The monster child introduced himself as Asriel, and thanked them for stopping what used to be his friend. He apologized for all the trouble he and Chara had caused and thanked Dean for putting them out of their misery. His request for the same was not far behind, and was answered by the same result.

As he watched Asriel's body turn to dust, and saw the body of the poor possessed human, all Dean could think was 'Crap how am I going to explain this to all the monsters?'

 **The funeral is next, along with depths of Sans that is for now unknown to the Winchesters**


	2. The funeral and new prespectives

It was a simple funeral for the child named Frisk. Nothing to wild. The same however could not be said for those attending.

Undyne had tried to kill them several times for their deed against the human, and only the threating glares of Sans stopped her.

Alphys was confused why her heroes who always tried to do what was right would murder a child in cold blood.

Mettaton was for once not making a big show of things and seems quite somber and silent for once, although his glares did not go unnoticed.

Napstablook was withholding judgment, but was very obviously in anguish that one of his only friends had been killed by his others; He sadly informed them that friendship was not an option anymore.

Papyrus was blissfully unaware of what was really going on, as Sans had told him it was a going away party, but he was busy trying to cheer everyone up anyways.

And poor Toriel, who was sobbing so hard at the death of yet another child, and screamed and shouted at them for being murders till she was horse and could no longer speak through her hysterics.

In all of this chaos, only one monsters reaction was unknown, and that monster was Sans. The one that for no apparent reason just seemed mysterious and dangerous, despite his laid back lazy attitude.

Almost every living monster came to the funeral, and a good deal of humans to, for they all owed a great debt to this determined soul.

After the funeral, Sans pulled the brother aside and told them he knew a good place to eat.

Going though one of his 'shortcuts' they were Grillbys within a couple seconds. Dean and Sam were confused, but didn't say a word. They knew in the minds of the monster, they didn't deserve to speak, so they didn't.

In the end though, Sans surprised them.

"Hey uh-thanks. The kid deserved an ending, they would've been happy to have been stopped."

After an explanation was demanded from him, Sans stayed with them for several hours explaining his nightmares and memories that should not be, explaining determination and genocide and how the human had warned him of how theyd given themselves away and may or may not kill everyone. He thanked them for saving all of both human and monster kind, and for ending the resets for good.

It was late at night when the skeleton decided it was time for him to go. After all, who else would read Papyrus peek-a-boo with fluffy bunny? The waiter of the bar lead them to the back rooms where two beds resided, for when Sans needed a place to stay without tipping Paps off about the nightmares.

Dean and Sam had different thoughts about what they had just learned.

Sam finally realized the point of Deans stupid pranks and jokes, it was the same as Sans. He had no will to live; so he had to play it off. It broke Sam's heart to imagine what Dean would've had to go through to break him so badly.

Dean on the other hand, was admiring the skeleton for this ability to hold himself together through watching his brother die hundreds of times. The self loathing kicked in strong, after all he couldn't even hold together WITH Sam.

Neither boy said a word the rest of the night, and neither slept.


End file.
